In the art of collapsible lanterns, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 147,204, No. 1,304,088 and No. 4,186,430, the light source may be a candle which is spring biased upwardly within a surrounding metal tube or casing, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 147,204 and No. 4,186,430. The light source may also be a liquid fuel enclosed within a metal container and supplied through an adjustable wick, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,088. A cylindrical glass tube is supported for vertical telescopic movement around the candle support tube in the lanterns disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 147,204 and No. 4,186,430, and an oblong cover is supported for vertical telescopic movement relative to fixed transparent windows in the lantern disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,088.